pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Thompson
Diana Thompson is a member of the Toronto Council who inherited the title of Astrologer from her previous master, Doug. Appearance A woman appearing around thirty years of age with blonde hair, carrying a golden spindle. When dressed casual she has skirt over tights, slippers, and a loose woolen sweatshirt, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Personality Diana seemed level-headed and reasonable in her first appearance before Blake Thorburn, although it was hinted that she was attracted to him by Jeremy Meath. It is later revealed that she opposes Conquest because of the fact he took her master's ghost and enslaved it after death for her well-being. She doesn't like violence and describes herself as a geek, but holds so much sentimentalism for her former master, Doug, that losing anything of his haunts her. History Background When her mentor was alive he took her in and taught her what she knows, including board games like the one she played when she challenged Jeremy for his right to a demesne. At some point later in the past, he made her fall into lust with a being that was more spirit than human, causing hostilities. Having inherited her title, she felt anger and vengeful towards Conquest as she was forced to work along side of him in exchange for him keeping her master's ghost. She had an ongoing feud with The drunk for slights against her. - Excerpt from Collateral 4.10 Toronto Arc She declared her opposition of Conquest when Blake arrived, only to end up as one of Conquest's Champions. During the contest, her construct, Perseus, killed Fell and injured Alexis severely before Rose used James Corvidae to turn her and the Sisters of the Torch against one another by attracting their fire spirit to one of the properties she owned. She revealed, later on, that Conquest had ordered her to attack and kill one of them and she chose the one she knew the longest and was the most expendable, although she tried not to fatally injure the rest. She later consents to allowing Blake to use his magic as long as the contest is stalled, in exchange for trying to get the Sisters to stop harassing her, which seemed to work until the Abstract Demon cut his connections and restarted the fight. It is later revealed that she was unsuccessful in defending her properties. Finale Arc She later arrives with the other members of the Toronto Council at the beckoning of Rose and Faysal, with Rose condemning Jacob's Bell to Toronto and dragging them into the conflict. She helped empower Even to give the group a chance to go out and defeat the Fallen Lord of Jacoob's Bell. Abilities Diana utilizes installations around Toronto to create constructs, spirits that last a short time but can be made to her liking. She created one that served as an archer during the contest. And can create many other types all seemingly with specific purposes and abilites. She can also seemingly teleport. Category:Characters Category:Practitioners